


i'm gonna run this nothing town (watch me make 'em bow one by one)

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Katy Keene (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Multi, i was watching reign and got inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: “Where’s Alexander?”Josie eyes flit over the faces in the crowd. She sees his father, sister, and mother but not him.“He’s not here.”“Oh, there he is,” Melody points him out.Josie follows her finger, breath hitching in her throat at the sight of him. She sees his steps falter but he recovers easily, picking up his stride.
Relationships: Alexander Cabot III/Josie McCoy, Alexander Cabot III/Trula Twyst, Alexandra Cabot/Melody Valentine, Archie Andrews/Valerie Brown, Josie McCoy/Raj Patel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. fire on fire

Alexander dreams of fire. The smell of sulfur wafts from the castle as the flames destroy everything inside of it.

He can hear the screams and feel the scorching heat on his skin. His feet are rooted to the ground. Try as he might, he can’t move.

The fire spreads across the grass and he wakes up just before it reaches him.

He sighs, laying back against his pillows. The warm body next to him barely stirs.

-

A spoon falls and the entire table falls silent at the clattering sound. Josie looks up, unblinking at the sight that meets her.

Blood seeps from Dorcas’ nose, dripping into her bowl of soup. No one else at the table has touched their food.

This is the third attempt on her life in a month. The first was an assassin and the second one was a scorpion. She shouldn’t be surprised that they went with poison this time. She wondered when they would give up.

A pair of hands touch her shoulders and she flinches.

“It’s me,” Kevin whispers. “We have to go.”

Josie nods, rising from her seat and taking his hand as he leads her away.

Kevin was the closest she’d ever get to a brother. His father, Tom, was her father’s knight before his death. Because of it, they had grown up side by side.

He escorts her to her chambers where her mother and sister are waiting.

She waits in here too. While Ser Keller and the other knights check the castle for more possible danger. Josie knows as long as she’s here and alive, there will always be danger.

-

“Father. Mother.” Alexander greets them both with a curt nod, arms folded behind his back.

Alex remembers coming in here as a child, the two thrones looming over him. He’d be sitting there one day. For now, his parents occupied them.

He was worried about why they summoned him, hoping they didn’t find out about him sneaking out with Errol but tries his best to mask it.

“We received a letter from Lady McCoy,” his mother tells him.

“Good news, I hope.”

“I’m afraid not, son,” his father replies. “Someone tried to poison her daughters and Sierra fears for their safety. She doubts the security of the castle and I do too. Josephine and Melody will be arriving soon and I expect you to be present when she does.”

“How soon?”

“By the next moon. Your union will proceed as planned.”

The next moon was only a week away. Despite his father’s claim, he knew the ceremony would only be rushed once she was here.

He had no qualms about marrying her and fulfilling his duty as future king.

He doesn’t say any of this out loud, of course. The arrangement was made before either of them had a chance to decide for themselves.

-

Josie observes Raj silently. She’s seen his work but has never seen him while he’s making stuff.

Her eyes trace his arms as he raises the hammer. It makes a ringing sound every time it strikes the metal.

He pauses to wipe at his forehead and Josie decides to make her presence known, clearing her throat as she steps out of her hiding spot.

“My lady.”

She ignores his pleasantry. They were far beyond that.

“Is that for me?”

Raj nods, “It isn’t finished. I was going to come and see you.”

“I wish I could take you with me.”

“Is that allowed in Macedonia?”

Josie takes a step closer to him, running her hands up his arms. She’s always liked touching him.

“You could be my knight. Swear to protect me from any lurking danger.”

“I can’t.”

“I know.” She smiles but there’s no joy behind it. “Kiss me.”

He does. Raj kisses her like he’s never kissed her before. He never will again after today.

-

The sunlight comes pouring in as Alexandra opens his shutters, waking him from his slumber.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“If the sun is out, it is too early.”

“Your betrothed is set to arrive any second. Mother and father are already outside, ready to greet her.”

“That’s today?”

“Yes, you fool. Get up, get dressed, get outside, and get rid of her,” she commands, gesturing to Trula before leaving his chambers.

Alexander closes his eyes, waiting for himself to come completely to before moving.

It was time for him to meet his wife again.

-

It’s been at least ten years since she’s been to the castle. She still has a faint memory of how it looks.

Josie’s home is surrounded by rocks, sand, and water.

There’s water here, but no rocks or sand. Luscious green grass surrounds the castle. The horses begin to slow down and her carriage stops.

The coachman opens the door for her, holding out his hand to help her down. Her dress sweeps against the ground as she turns to her sister.

To ensure their safety, they had to leave in separate carriages. The ride to Macedonia was incredibly boring with no one to talk to.

She hugs Melody tightly, relieved that she had made it here alive and well.

“Where’s Alexander?”

Josie’s eyes flit over the faces in front of her. She sees his father, sister, and mother but not him.

“He’s not here.”

“Oh, there he is,” Melody points him out.

Josie follows her finger, breath hitching in her throat at the sight of him. She sees his steps falter but he recovers easily, picking up his stride.

She takes him in as he stands in front of her. The light stubble on her face, chiseled jaw, full lips, the small cut above his eyebrow. He's much taller.

“Your home is as lovely as I remember, your grace.”

He takes her hand, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of it, “Your majesty. Shall we?”

She nods, chancing a look at her sister as he begins to lead her up the path to the castle.

-

“I wouldn’t mind marrying Josephine.”

Alexander ignores Errol’s jousting. The memory of what Josie looked like faded over time but it was crystal clear now.

He almost couldn’t look away.

Trev grins mockingly, “Have you forgotten about Lady Katherine already?”

Errol reaches for his drink again, the red liquid spilling over the side and staining his shirt, “I have not. My father is all too prepared to ship me off and join our houses.”

Trev snickers, “I hear Legolas is beautiful this time of year.”

“Enough about that. Soon, Alexander will be wed and all the girls will weep.”

He rolls his eyes, “I still have another year. Don’t expect any weeping girls so soon.”

Trev pauses. “Are you still planning on seeing Trula while she’s here? _In the castle?_ ”

Alexander shrugs. He hadn’t given much thought to how his nightly routine would be affected by her being here. “We’re not married yet. I shall do as I very will please.”

-

Josie sifts through her trunk, trying to decide what dress to wear to dinner. The king and queen were throwing it in their honor.

“You should go with the blue,” Melody recommends.

Josie nods, already knowing which specific one her sister was referring to. It was one of her favorites.

“Alexander is quite handsome, don’t you think?”

Josie faces Melody with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes, “Not as beautiful as his twin sister, hm?”

Melody laughs and Josie joins in after a moment. She can’t remember the last time something happened that didn’t make her want to scream or cry.

“I hope I’m not interrupting.”

The laughter ceases as they turn to the doorway. Josie offers Alexander a small smile.

“Of course not, is there something I can do for you?”

“I wouldn’t mind going for a walk. Your sister is welcome to join us.”

“Thank you, but, I’m afraid that I’m still tired from the ride over. I must go lie down.”

Josie shakes her head as Melody rushes out of her chambers.

“Are you feeling tired too?”

“No, your grace, a walk sounds lovely.”

-

He takes her to a cliff overlooking the water, far enough from the castle so they could have a moment alone.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were planning to push me off.”

“You’re safe here,” Alexander reassures then, in a quieter tone, continues, “I’d never do anything to hurt you.”

Josie looks at him, searching his face for any signs of deception. “Remember when Xandra dared you to jump in?”

Alexander nods, smiling fondly as the memory floats to the front of his mind, “Father yelled at me about getting my linens wet.”

“It feels like forever ago.”

“It does,” he agrees. “My friends are quite taken with you, you know?”

Alexander tries to gauge her reaction but she merely rolls her eyes.

“Afraid of a little competition?”

Alexander scoffs, “They’re hardly my competition and they wouldn’t cross me like that.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. Alliances can shift at any second.”

Alexander takes a step towards her, “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Two days ago, I was nearly poisoned. The chef who betrayed me fled before we could question him and I have no idea who’s responsible.”

“And you think my parents had something to do with this,” he guffaws.

“Like I said, alliances can shift at any second.”

-

Josie stands at the entrance of the ballroom, trying to find her sister in the crowd of dancing bodies.

She still felt out of place here and being around Melody made her feel less unwanted.

Valerie, Trev’s younger sister, approaches her with a gentle smile. “Josie, it has been far too long.”

“Indeed it has. Rumor has it that Lord Frederick’s son is very fond of you.”

Valerie blushes then shushes her, “My father could hear you.”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

“And what secret would that be?”

Josie stiffens, looking over her shoulder at Alexander who stands behind her, “It’s rude to eavesdrop.”

She was still on edge from their earlier conversation. Alexander had stormed off in a huff after she told him of her suspicions.

“I’m aware. Dance with me?”

Josie places her hand in his outstretched one, joining the flocks of people circling the floor. She presses her palm to his, lifting her dress off the floor with her other hand.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said,” he tells her.

“Have you?”

“It doesn’t make sense. What would my parents gain from your death?”

“Land. Ships. A bigger army.”

“My family is the ruler of the five kingdoms. We have land. Once we marry, your soldiers will be pledged to me. Without you, I won’t have an heir and anyone could steal my throne and kingdom.”

It finally dawns on her. “That’s why. They weren’t after me, they were trying to get to you. Where is the king?”

“I don’t-I don’t know.”

“We have to go. _Now_.”

Alexander takes off and Josie follows him, trying to keep up as much as she can. He races up the stairs to his dad’s chambers and Josie stops at the bottom, kicking her shoes off then running up them too.

She’s out of breath by the time she finally catches up to him. Alexander kneels next to his father, pressing his hands over the bleeding wound.

Josie screams for help.


	2. tunnel vision

Josie gathers her clothes from her wardrobe, stuffing them back into her trunk. Coming here was a very bad idea.

“What are you doing?”

She doesn’t stop to look at him or reply. Alexander strides over to her, grabbing her by her arms and twisting her around.

His hands are still covered in his father’s blood, his shirt is stained with it and Josie thinks she might throw up if she looks at it any longer.

“You can’t just leave.”

“Why not?”

“Where do you think you’ll go?”

Josie hasn’t thought that far, but she’s not going to let him know that. “I have friends in Croatia.”

“You have enemies there too.”

“I have enemies here,” Josie shouts, yanking her arm out of his grasp. “My mother sent me here because she thought it'd be safe.”

“I promised that I would protect you.”

“And what about my sister? Or yours? Are you going to protect them too?”

“I’ll have guards stationed outside both your rooms. I need to go check on my father. Just… don’t leave.”

-

Alexander stands beside his mother as Grand Maester checks over their father.

Several knights were standing outside the door, swords ready at their sides.

“Manfred,” her mother addresses the old man, “will he live?”

He nods, slowly rising to his feet, “The cut isn’t as bad as it looks. I’ll have to keep a close eye, but he will pull through.”

“Thank the gods.”

Alexander takes his mother’s hand as she reaches for him. He could feel the relief pouring out of her and it only mixed with his.

“Go. Tell Josephine.”

He nods, but she pulls him back as she turns to leave.

“Tell only Josephine. No one must know of this attack until we learn who’s responsible.”

Alexander nods, “I won’t.”

-

Josie covers Melody’s mouth with her hand before she can scream. “It’s me. It’s only me.”

Melody pushes her hand away, “You nearly gave me a heart attack. How did you get in?”

“The guards let me in. I need to ask a question.”

“And it couldn’t wait until morning?”

Josie glances at the door then back at her sister, lowering her voice to a whisper, “If we have to leave the castle, I need you to promise that you’ll come with me.”

“Why would we leave? Did something happen?”

Josie shakes her head no. She swore to Alexander that she wouldn’t tell anyone and she didn’t want to worry her sister…which she was doing now anyway.

“No, nothing happened _but_ if something were to happen, I need you word that you won’t put up a fight when we have to leave.”

Melody nods, still half asleep. “I promise. Can I go back to sleep now?”

Josie nods, “Of course. Sorry for waking you.”

She walks to the door slowly, swallowing deeply as she steps onto the other side. She feels better knowing that the door will be guarded all night.

“Which way is the prince’s room?”

The knights exchange glances before pointing her in that direction.

“Thank you.”

Josie just wanted to check on him, make sure everything was okay. She could imagine how he felt after seeing his father lying in a pool of his own blood.

As expected, two men are stationed outside his room, standing on either side of the door.

Josie raises her hand to knock, but stops herself. Her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she hears voices–two voices–on the other side.

“Do me a favor. Don’t tell him I was here.”

“Of course, your grace,” the one on the right replies.

-

This time Alexander dreams of his father being stabbed. The terrified look in his eyes as some unknown figure drove a knife into him.

He wakes up to see Trula staring at him.

“You were screaming in your sleep. Is everything okay?”

He nods, “Bad dream. That’s all. You should go before someone sees you.”

“Before your betrothed sees me, you mean.”

Alexander turns his head to look at her. “Her and the other people in this castle.”

“What's going to happen now that she’s here?”

“She’s here and you’re in my bed. Does that answer your question?”

Trula smiles and he returns it as before kissing her.

-

Despite it being years since her last visit, she still remembers the ins and outs of the castles. Like the hidden door by her bed, masked to look like the rest of the wall. Behind it is a series of long and winding tunnels that lead to various parts of the castle.

It was her favorite place to hide when she was younger.

She starts to it, but there’s a knock at the door.

Josie sighs as she walks to it. She expects to see Melody or Alexander on the other side. Even Alexandra. It only turns out to be one of the knights.

“Yes?”

He retrieves a scroll from his breastplate and hands it to her, “This came for you, my lady.”

“Open it,” she directs him. She couldn't risk it being laced with poison.

“Your majesty-”

“That was an order,” Alexander cuts in as he approaches, a smug look in his eyes.

Josie glances at him as he comes to stand beside her then turns back to the knight, brows raised expectantly.

“Of course. Apologies, my lord.”

Josie rolls her eyes as the man unrolls the parchment. He very well could have done that when she told him the first time.

His eyes scan the paper and something in his expression puts her on edge.

“I’ll take that. Thank you.”

Josie takes the scroll and balls it up in her fist. She recognizes the writing as Raj’s. Alexander sends the man away and shuts the door as he faces her.

“Who is it from?”

“Just my mom,” Josie tells him.

“I could just call my knight back in and make him tell me,” he replies, obviously sensing her lie.

Josie hides her hands behind her back as she turns around, sliding the piece of paper up the sleeve of her dress, “You don’t trust me?”

“I trust you as much as you trust me.”

She grins, taking a step back in the direction of the secret passage, “You have a point. Trust is earned.”

Alexander’s eyes follow her as she walks backwards, but he doesn't so much as move a muscle. He probably thinks she’s about to sit down.

“So, be honest with me.”

Her back hits the wall and she stops, racking her brain to try and remember which stone it was that she had to push.

His mind finally seems to catch up to him and he's rushing towards her just as her hand touches the right part.

The door shifts and Alexander crashes into her as he quickly dives through the closing space. He braces his hands on the wall, face heating up at their close proximity.

It was much easier to move through the narrow space when they were small children but not so much now.

Josie notices too. She can barely see anything in the dark, but she can feel him. Alexander clears his throat, hands falling to his side as he takes a step back.

“The note isn’t from your mother, is it?”

Josie deflects the question. “I came by your chambers last night.”

“You what?”

“I remember the night my father perished,” Josie continues. “I barely slept that night and I imagine you’re not getting much sleep either. I just didn’t think you’d already have a guest.”

“You’re upset.”

“The letter is from my friend,” she finally answers and it's the closest to the truth she'll tell. “He’s a blacksmith. I haven’t read it yet, but he's promised to keep me informed on what's happening at my own home.”

“This is your home now, Josephine. And… I’d like to thank you for staying after last night.”

Josie looks away from him, surveying the inside of the tunnel she used to spend so much time in. Late at night, she’d sneak into the kitchen. Other times, she just wandered around out of complete boredom.

“Alexander?”

“Hm?”

“How many people know about this?”

-

His mother is shocked to say the least when they tell her about the secret passageways.

Alexander stands side by side with Josie in the council room. His mother sits at the head of the table, the spot that is usually reserved for his father.

He supposes one of them will have to start attending in his father's absence since his father never appointed someone as Hand of the King.

“All this time…I thought I was hearing the voices of young spirits or going mad. It was the two of you.”

“My apologies, Queen Mother.”

Alexander clears his throat before speaking, “We think that whoever attacked Dad used the tunnels.”

His mom inhales sharply, raising her hand to her mouth. She stands up quickly, eyes wide with an unknown revelation, “Grand Maester Manfred-”

“His study is one of the only places that the tunnel doesn’t lead to,” Alexander assures her calmly.

She nods, but the tension doesn’t leave her body. “What are the others?”

“The crypt, the library, and the cellar.”

“By the Gods, the treacherous snake could still be very much among us.”

“If I may, your grace, there may be a chance that the traitor left something behind. No one knows the tunnels better than Alex and I.”

“What are you proposing, dear?”

“Alex and I search the tunnels with your must loyal subject. An assassination takes time and planning and even the most careful of people tend to get sloppy.”

“No,” his mother objects immediately. “It’s far too dangerous.”

“We must,” Alexander contends. “It's the best chance we have at finding a lead. I'll take Errol with us.”

“Okay,” his mother agrees with reluctance, “but you must do be careful. I can't let anything happen to you. _Either of you._ ”

“We’ll be fine,” Alexander promises her though he’s not entirely sure himself.

-

The walk back to their rooms is silent, both of them lost in their thoughts.

Josie is scared of what they might find in the tunnels, and a bit doubtful that they’ll find anything at all.

“My dearest Josephine. It hasn't been a full moon since we last saw each other…”

She pauses, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Josie spins around to see Alexander holding the letter in his hand. It must’ve fell while she was walking.

“Give that back.”

She tries to grab it but he moves it out of her reach, brows furrowing as he continues to read it. This time, silently to himself.

“Alex-”

“This is from your lover,” he phrases it like a question even though he already knows the answer.

“You’re upset,” Josie repeats his words from earlier.

Alexander glances at the letter again before looking at her. “I need us to be able to trust each other. I want you to trust me and I want to be able to trust you.”

She understands where he’s coming from. His dad almost died and she knows he doesn’t suspect her, but, as of this moment, he has no idea who could be responsible. Yesterday, she was in the same predicament.

“You can trust me.”

He hands the letter back to her, ignoring the impulse to tear it to shreds. He was better than that.

Josie folds it and returns it to the hiding place under her sleeve. She starts to walk ahead, but his voice stops her.

“Do you love him?”

“Does it matter?”

-

Alexander sinks into the water, feeling his stiff bones begin to relax as the stream seeps into his skin. The day felt longer and he knew the night would only get longer.

The green curtain separating his bath from his bed is pushed back, revealing Trula’s slim figure. She curtsies, fingers pinching her dress and lifting it up some. Her dark hair falls down her back in waves.

“Your majesty.”

He watches her come towards him. She crouches down next to him, eyes roaming the span of his chest.

“Would you care for some company?”

Alexander nods and she laughs, hiking her dress up before climbing in. He places his hands on her waist as she settles on top of him.

Her fingers curl around his shoulder as she leans forward, capturing his mouth in a slow kiss. Her hands move upwards, cradling the back of his head as she pushes for more.

His lungs start to scream for air and he pulls away from her, panting slightly. She chuckles, moving her lips to his neck.

“Trula…”

“Hm?”

“Do you love me?”

“Of course, my lord.”

His stomach tightens. That’s the same tone his knights use to appease him.

-

Josie runs her finger across the coarse paper. If she tries hard enough, she can imagine herself there with Raj.

_Do you love him?_

She likes being around Raj and she likes the way she feels when she's around him…but _love?_

She places it under her pillow, fluffing it out as she prepares to lie down. Josie turns on her either side, cheeks puffed out as she blows out the candle on her nightstand.

Of course, that's when someone knocks at her door. She hesitates before leaving her bed. It was most likely Melody. They barely saw each other today.

She opens it and comes face to face with Alexander.

“Alex, what–what are you doing here?”

“You were right. I haven't been sleeping very well.”

Josie nods, stepping back to allow him inside. She peeks out into the hall to make sure no one else was coming before closing the door.


	3. drunk in love

Alexander wakes before her this time, pulled from his sleep from the raven cawing outside the window. Loud and disruptive. 

The sun is just beginning to rise, light peeking in through the small space between her shutters.

It draws a line across her face, the rest of it covered in shadows.

Her features are completely relaxed, very distinct from the constant pensive look. 

Her eyes are shut, lips parted slightly. He wonders what would happen if he kissed her. Would that be so bad?

Josie sits upright, startled as someone knocks loudly at her door three times. If it was Melody, she would have knocked only once before entering. _If she bothered to knock at all._

“Alex?”

“I’ll go check. Stay here.”

He slides out of her bed, picking his sword off the floor as he creeps to the door. He glances back at her one time before moving to open it. Then he freezes.

“Mom?”

-

It’s not Josie’s first time in the throne room, but it is her first time since she’s back.

She starts to ask the queen why she brought her here, but the woman launches into a story before she can get the chance.

“Did you know I met my husband on the day of our wedding?”

“I-I had no idea, Queen Mother.”

She nods, a glimpse of a smile on her face. “Our parents didn’t care much for what we wanted. I knew what was expected of me and did my duty. Over time, we grew to love each other. Piece by piece. And now we rule the entire five kingdoms with two beautiful heirs.”

“Was it difficult? In the beginning?”

“Life is full of challenges, my dear. I wanted better for my children. I wasn’t going to tie their life to a complete stranger.”

“I care for Alexander. And-”

She’s interrupted by the heavy footsteps of one of the knights. Jimmy, if she’s not mistaken. His face is flushed red and he seems out of breath.

“Out with it,” the queen urges him to speak.

“Your guests have almost arrived, my lady.”

“Guests? What guests?” The queen’s voice takes on an alarmed tone. 

His mouth opens and closes repeatedly like a fish as he gestures blindly behind himself. 

“Who. Is. It?”

“It’s Lady McCoy. I-”

“My mom is here?”

He nods, falling silent again.

“Well,” the queen claps her hands together, fixing a smile onto her face, “we should prepare to welcome them, shan’t we?”

-

“Why didn’t you tell me they were coming?” Alexander asks as he sits on the edge of her bed.

She’s changed into a different dress. A pale yellow dress with flowers sewn into the sleeves. Her hair is up, tied together by a black ribbon.

He’s used to seeing it down and loose.

“I can’t tell you something I didn’t know.”

He frowns, “What do you mean ‘didn’t know?’”

“It means exactly what I said. Apparently, my mother is better at keeping secrets than I knew.”

He feels like he’s missing something. Before he can ask, the door swings open and both their sisters stand before them.

Alexandra wore a sleeveless red dress, black lace aligning the bottom of her skirt. Melody’s dress is a light blue color with beads decorating the bodice.

“Mother is here,” Melody announces.

Alexander rises to his feet as Josie stops fiddling with the strings on the back of her dress, arms falling to her sides. He wasn’t used to seeing her nervous either.

“Here, let me help.”

He approaches her from behind, tugging at the small string to undo the knot. He glances at her reflection in the mirror as he ties the string into a bow.

“Did your mom really not tell you that she was coming?”

“Like I said: she’s good at keeping secrets.”

-

Josie has only been away from home for one month. She’d write to her mom and Raj whenever she had a chance in the beginning, but letters had become so few and far in between.

She felt out of touch with them.

But _nothing_ could prefer her for the moment the horse drawn carriage stops in front of them. There are three people positioned around the carriage; one at the front and two at the back. 

She recognizes Tom and Kevin easily, even with their helmets on. She can’t make out who the other rider is. Perhaps Jorge or Mateo?

Josie’s stomach drops as their helmet is removed, revealing the person that she thought she’d never see again.

She can feel Melody’s eyes bearing into the side of her head, but she forces herself not to react. 

She’ll deal with Raj later. First, she needs to talk to her mother.

-

“Alexander, my how you’ve grown.”

He smiles lightheartedly as Sierra cradles his face between both palms. He stands beside Josie, the girl wearing a calm expression. He expected her to be elated.

“It is a pleasure to see you again, Lady McCoy.”

“Hm. I take it that my daughters have been treated well?”

“They have been nothing but courteous,” Josie replies before he can get a word in. 

“I’m sure it’s been a long journey,” his mom cuts in. “You must be exhausted. I’ll have Jimmy show you to your rooms while I tell the cooks to prepare dinner.”

Jimmy jumps into action, leading Sierra and the others away.

Alexander watches as Josie exchanges a look with Melody before she storms off with a huff. Alexandra follows her while his mother heads off to the kitchen.

He faces Josie with a raised brow, “Everything okay?”

“Precisely.”

-

“I need to speak to my mother. Alone.” Josie pointedly stares at Tom as she utters the last word.

He agrees silently, gaze cast downward as he walks past her to the door. _Coward_.

Her mom was moving her clothes from her trunk to her wardrobe. Josie had no idea how long she’d be staying, but didn’t care enough to ask.

“Is something wrong, honey?”

“Melody thinks that Tom murdered our father. We both know that’s not true but it’s better coming from you.”

“Why would she think that?”

“Maybe because the two of you are having an affair.”

Her mom comes to a full stop, shock displayed across her features. Josie at least expected her to deny it.

“So, it is true?” Josie chuckles bitterly, “You spent so many years lecturing me about honor and dishonesty. And you’ve been lying right to my face.”

“I didn’t want you to find out like this.”

“You didn’t want me to find out at all.” She inhales then exhales slowly, ignoring the sting of betrayal she felt. “Melody should hear your side of the story.”

Josie exits the room and runs right into Raj. Just her luck. He grabs her arms to steady her, a smile forming on his lips.

“Hey.”

“I can’t. I can’t do this right now.”

-

“I think Mom is planning to marry me off.”

“What?”

Alexandra shrugs, “She’s been distant lately. She barely looks me in the eye when I try to have a conversation. Do you know who it is?”

“I-”

“I hope it’s not Nicholas,” his sister continues, cringing at the disturbing thought. “I’d sooner marry a toad than call him husband.”

“Mom is not planning your wedding,” he reassures her, “least of all to him.”

She takes his arm as they ascend the staircase. Dinner wasn’t for a few more hours which gave them some time to themselves. 

“Besides, we can only handle one wedding at a time and I still haven’t had mines.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were excited.”

Alexander rolls his eyes. His complete loathe of his birthright had lessened, but excited was a stretch.

“It’s a good thing you do then.”

-

  
  


“More wine,” Josie sets her mug down, elbows bent on the table as she rests her face in her hands. 

One of Alexandra’s handmaidens stands on the other side of the table, holding the pitcher in her left hand.

“Are you sure, my grace?”

She turns to look at the girl who was apparently bad at following orders. Something about her felt oddly familiar.

“What’s your name?”

“Trula.”

“Ah. My future husband’s lover. Nice to finally meet you.”

The girl looks taken aback by her words, blinking twice, “He told you about me?”

“You may have come up a few times.”

“And you’re okay with it? With us?”

What she’s not okay with is the empty mug in her hand. She came here to clear her thoughts and have a quiet drink. At the moment, none of that was happening.

“We’re not married yet.”

“And when you are? What then?”

Trula was either bold or idiotic. Nonetheless, the question grated Josie.

She drums her fingers against the side of her cup, giggling softly, “What? Do you think you were going to be with him forever?”

“I-”

“Were you hoping our parents would change their minds and you two could live happily ever after?” Josie continues, not allowing Trula to reply. “Then I came along and screwed it up, hm?” 

Trula’s cheeks turn red, maybe from anger or embarrassment. She slams the pitcher down, spilling some of the dark liquid over the table before storming off.

Josie shakes her head as she reaches across the table for it. 

“More wine.”

-

Alexander is not sure where Trula’s certain… _eagerness_ was coming from but he was not complaining. 

When he heard the knock at his door, he assumed it was Josie on the other side.

He barely got ‘hi’ out before Trula was pulling him into a kiss and pushing her way into his room.

There’s a knock at the door just as she pushes him into the bed. 

“Ignore it.”

“I can’t. It could be important.”

Trula scoffs, plopping down on the edge of his bed as he goes to answer the door.

Melody is on the other side, looking slightly annoyed, “I need your help in the kitchen.”

“Can it wait?”

“No. It can’t wait.” 

“Okay. Just-just give me a moment.”

-

Josie resists the urge to groan as Melody returns with Alexander. She raises her hand before he can say anything.

“I don’t want to hear it. Just help me up the stairs, will you?”

Her legs felt like lead and she was certain there was no way she was making it up to her room on her own.

Alexander approaches her first, wrapping his arms around her waist as she slides off the stool.

“I got it from here,” she hears him tell Melody. 

“You should go talk to Mom.”

Melody hesitates before nodding. Josie leans more on Alex, watching her sister walk away. 

“Had too much to drink, did we?”

“Just a bit.”

They eventually make it up the stairs much to her relief. Josie kicks off her shoes before stretching out across her bed.

Alexander sits at the foot of her bed, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

“Want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Want me to leave?”

“Do what you want, Alex. I need a nap.”

Josie turns onto her stomach, nuzzling her face into the pillows as she closes her eyes.

It isn’t long she’s sleeping.

Alex leans down and presses a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Sweet dreams, Josie.”


End file.
